


well, maybe i'm in love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lorcan laughed when Lysander tried to explain his height fetish with him: Lily and Lysander were just the right height for hugging each other. Next Gen, Ly/Lily. <3





	well, maybe i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Well, maybe I’m in love._

_Think about it every time—_

_Can’t stop thinking ‘bout it._

Lysander Scamander loves a lot of things about Lily Potter.

He loves that she’s named Lily Evans, former Hogwarts Head Girl and late Order of the Phoenix member. It adds to the spunk she already has and the fieriness that seems to radiate off of her. Many a member of the Weasley-Potter clan hates their war names. Lily, on the other hand, loves it and strides to be more like her paternal grandmother.

He loves the vibrant shade of her red hair that her namesake passed on to her. He loves her tenderness, the way her freckles stood out when she’s angry at him. He loves the ever-changing color of her hazel eyes that he gets lost in frequently. He loves her benevolence, her magnanimity, and her Hufflepuff attributes.

Lysander loved many a thing about Lily Potter. But his favorite thing about the girl is her height.

Lily’s five three, and her brothers—all above five eight—love to tease her about her small stature. They just laugh and walk away when she stands up to both, and he watches her slouch when they walk away, cutting an inch off her already-short height.

She thanks to Merlin that she’s note as short as her cousin, Lucy, though, who’s around the five one mark and whose can barely reach Lorcan’s shoulders. Lorcan laughed when Lysander tried to explain his height fetish with him: Lily and Lysander were just the right height for hugging each other.

Lysander, around five seven, would only have to slouch _just a bit_ , and Lily would stand on her tippy toes just so, and wrap her hands around his neck. He’d squeeze her and bury his nose into her flaming hair. They barely had to exert any energy at all to hug the other, and he loved the feel of her wrists on his neck as she plays with the hem of his shirt.

What can he say? Lysander Scamander loves Lily Potter.

_Love … I’m in love_.

—

© the Counting Crows for select lyrics from their song “Accidentally in Love” of the Shrek 2 soundtrack.

Review? It’s my first Next Generation fic and all!


End file.
